


leave marks upon my skin

by writingkilledreality



Series: cold coffee and kissing heroes [10]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Making Out, Making Up, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkilledreality/pseuds/writingkilledreality
Summary: "That's your problem! You've been in the Titans for weeks now and you haven't opened up to anyone! You yell at people, but never explain what's wrong! I never know what you're feeling or what the hell you're thinking! Seriously what the hell goes through that mind of yours!" Wally screamed at her. Jinx froze never having Kid yell at her before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! And Happy Holidays!!

It was official. Jinx hated him. Who did Kid Flash think he was? How could he embarrass her like that?

"Jinx!" Kid yelled after her as she stomped up the stairs to the roof. She turned around at the sound of her name, glaring daggers at the speedster. 

"No! You don't get to do that! You don't get to just 'Jinx' me after you make a fool of me in front of our teammates!" Jinx shouted before turning back around and continuing up the stairs. The pink-haired teen opened the door to the roof, her arms wrapping around herself to block out the cold. _Great, now I'm angry and freezing_ she thought bitterly. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I wasn't thinking." 

"You never think, Kid! That's the problem with you!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air. 

"Everyone has problems...even you," he said quietly. She paused, her anger building up even more inside of her. 

"Well your problems irritate me! And by the way, I don't have any form of problem. Even if I did you wouldn't know anything about it ," Jinx scoffed. 

"That's your problem! You've been in the Titans for weeks now and you haven't opened up to _anyone_! You yell at people, but never explain what's wrong! I never know what you're feeling or what the hell you're thinking! Seriously what the hell goes through that mind of yours!" Wally screamed at her. Jinx froze never having Kid yell at her before. All of her anger vanished into thin air. 

"I'm sorry," Jinx whispered, a sort of timidity lacing her voice. She knew she was quite rude, but that's how she survived. She survived by not letting people in. She survived by hiding every emotion. 

"Just...tell me what you're thinking," he spoke softly, his eyes showing sincerity, "Why do you keep pushing everyone away?" 

"My whole life, I was taught to hide my emotions, to never express my feelings," she explained. 

"Open up to me. What are you hiding? I've told you that I like you, I've opened up to you, I made you switch sides! What else do I-" Jinx pulled the speedster in and crashed her lips onto his. Wally automatically responded to the kiss, his hands tangling into her hair. Her hands gripped tighter onto his costume as she pulled him even closer. A smile formed on his lips as Jinx rolled her eyes. The sorceress pulled away from the kiss, Wally's hands still running through her hair. The look Kid Flash gave her made Jinx's heart melt, a small, rare smile gracing her lips. 

"You have no idea how long I've-"

Wally pulled the small girl into another kiss, picking her up in the process. The yellow clad speedster flashed over to the roof's exit, pressing her against the cool metal of the door. His hands stayed on her thighs as he continued to hold up her weight. The pink-haired girl's arms automatically wrapped around his neck. The speedster pulled away from the kiss, his lips immediately connecting with her neck. Her hands went to Kid Flash's hair as her head rolled back and hit the door. His lips trailed up and down her neck as he nipped at her skin. 

"Kid?" Jinx questioned softly. Kid Flash hummed in response as he continued to kiss her neck. Before the sorceress could speak again, Wally bit down softly on her tender skin, a hickey definitely forming. Though Jinx was _definitely_ enjoying herself, she still pushed the hero away carefully. Kid's eyes reflected a look of confusion as Jinx moved her hands down to caress his face. Jinx bit her lip as she reached to pull down the yellow covering his face. She paused as Kid Flash nodded for her to continue. She pulled the fabric off of his face as she smiled. Her fingers traced the freckles on his cheeks and nose as her smile grew even bigger. 

"God you're beautiful," Wally whispered as he watched the girl. 

"Shut up," Jinx said as she kissed him again. This kiss was soft and caring, her hands holding his face. 

"Jinx, I really like you," Wally whispered against her lips. 

"You're an idiot," Jinx grinned. Kid Flash set her down, his body still pressing her against the door. 

"I've come to realize that your insults are a sign of affection. So when you call me an idiot, you're really saying 'I love you'. Therefore, I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Kid smirked at her. 

"You know you're actually cute," Jinx spoke absentmindedly. 

"Whoever said I wasn't?" he questioned, his tone in fake offense. 

"Well fan girls always say you're attractive, but honestly they've never seen your face," Jinx pointed out. 

"Then you're lucky," he smiled. 

"Shut up. Let's go back inside."

"Do my problems really irritate you?" Kid Flash questioned as they strolled at a normal pace towards the door. 

"I was angry. I didn't really mean anything I said. When I get angry I lash out," she explained. 

"Guess that's something I'll just have to get used to," he grinned. Wally opened the door for her as she hurried down the stairs. Jinx waited in the hallway for Kid, her fingers tapping the wall behind her. Before she even knew what was happening, she was pressed against the wall, kissing the speedster. 

"My eyes! They're too innocent!" a girly voice squealed. The two heroes turned to see Kole and Bumblebee down the hall. Kole was shielding her eyes as Bee smirked at the duo. Jinx rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. 

"What?" Jinx snapped playfully at her previous HIVE academy roommate.

"Nothing, I just remember you saying love is weakness," Bumblebee shrugged. 

"You said that?" Wally questioned, his eyebrows knitting together. 

"If I remember correctly, which I do, I recall walking into our room with you in a very similar state," Jinx said to Bumblebee, tapping her chin thoughtfully. 

"We don't talk about that," Bee hissed. Jinx shrugged as Kid Flash smirked at her. 

"What?" 

"You're slightly evil, and it's kind of hot."

"Come on Kole, Kid Flash and Jinx want to get their make out on." 

"Bumblebee!"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> comments make me a happy writer :)


End file.
